humanoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Fighting Alloy Team
and Mario fighting a team of Alloys in Co-op.]] The Fighting Alloy Team (謎のザコ敵軍団, Nazo no Zako Tekigun Dan, also known as the Mysterious Small Fry Enemy Army Group) is a group of non-playable enemies found in Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Multi-Man Brawl. They fulfill the same role as Super Smash Bros. Melee's Fighting Wire Frames and Super Smash Bros.'s Fighting Polygon Team. Unlike their predecessors, they do not appear in the main one player games, only making appearances in Multi-Man Brawl.http://www.smashbros.com/en_us/gamemode/various/various21.html Description Alloys are shiny, robot-like figures with cavities where their faces would otherwise be, and white spheres attached to their limbs and within their facial cavities. There are four types of Alloys, each with its own body shape, colour, and cloned moveset: *''Red:'' a masculine body; Captain Falcon's moveset; two jumps *''Blue:'' a feminine body; Zelda's moveset; two jumps *''Yellow:'' a short, stocky body with a large, horned head; Mario's moveset; two jumps *''Green:'' a very large, crested head with no body or legs, large feet and tiny arms; Kirby's moveset with forward, back, and up throws borrowed from Jigglypuff; five jumps Fighting While the Fighting Alloys possess the animations and standard attacks of playable characters, they are not able to use any special moves. They can grab and be grabbed by players, but cannot grab and hang from edges like playable characters. They cannot pick up or hold items, but they can interact with items that do not require picking up. For example, they may hit Soccer Balls and gain invincibility from Starmen. Alloys cannot be inflicted with the flower ailment. Trophy Information Red Alloy The Red Alloy trophy is unlocked by defeating five Alloys in Cruel Brawl. Red Alloy :A member of the Fighting Alloys. This one's sporting a red body. Built like an everyday hero, he fights like one too. Typically, when groups are divided into colors, red tends to serve a leadership role. Although this does not necessarily apply to the Alloys, the Red Alloy somehow feels the need to step it up. Blue Alloy To unlock the Blue Alloy trophy, a player must clear 100-Man Brawl with all characters. Blue Alloy :A beautiful, cobalt blue member of the Alloys. This dainty female-form Alloy relies on a less rough-and-tumble style of fighting. The core at the center of her body provides power for the whole group of Alloys and plays a key role in holding body parts together. However, this is not necessarily a weak point, and attacking this core will not result in greater damage. Yellow Alloy By defeating 100 Alloys in Endless Brawl, the Yellow Alloy trophy is unlocked. Yellow Alloy :A member of the Alloys who stands out from the bunch with a sharp yellow body and horns. He moves like Mario but is bigger and has a longer reach. He can't, however, use items or special moves. Also remember that he is not controlled by a human player, so this is your big chance--show him who's boss! Green Alloy The condition for unlocking the Green Alloy trophy is that a player clears 15-Minute Brawl. Green Alloy :The guy who clearly has the biggest head of all the Alloys. In fact, he's all head! When you face him in the 100-Man Brawl, he'll come at you in a group with other Alloys. While kicking around herds of these bad boys can be good fun, the highest-difficulty Brawl challenge is brutal--the Green Alloys will come at you like merciless demons! Hacks It is possible for human players to play as Fighting Alloys through the use of special hacks. The following applies when fighting as an Alloy: *Attempting to use a Final Smash will freeze the Alloy in a regular pose until it is hit by something. *In matches that end with a victory screen, the game freezes when the match finishes. This can be avoided via the use of Ocarina codes. *The Alloys' losing animation is the sitting pose that occurs after a pratfall, and their Victory Pose is their standing animation. *Saving a replay will cause the game to freeze when loading the replay section of the vault. This will occur until vault data is cleared. *The game may freeze if a player attempts to use a special move or taunt, since Alloys do not have either of them. Gallery File:Red Alloy 1.jpg|A Red Alloy. File:bluealloy.jpg|A Blue Alloy. File:Yellow Alloy.png|A Yellow Alloy. File:GreenAlloy.jpg|A Green Alloy. RSBE01-18.png Trivia *An "alloy" is a metal composed of multiple base metals. Similarly, the Alloys combine facets of their two predecessors: parts of their bodies are blocky like the Polygons, and they have a transparent purple core that is very reminiscent of the Wire Frames. *The Yellow Alloy's appearance is very similar to the citizens of the planet Geolyte from the Nintendo DS game Meteos, another one of Masahiro Sakurai's games. *Both Red Alloys and Yellow Alloys are able to use fire in their side-smashes, because of Captain Falcon and Mario also having using fire in their respective side-smashes. However, Blue Alloys cannot use magic, despite their movesets being based off of Zelda. *The Red Alloy is the only Alloy that has an unlockable character's move set (namely, Captain Falcon). References Category:Characters Category:Characters (SSBB) Category:Unplayable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. universe Category:Humanoids